The Age of Fluff, and Heavy Metal
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: Kim crushes on Ron and adopts his music style and cranks it to 11. A three-shot.
1. The First Step

This is an AU with Kim getting into Ron's music and liking it better than he does.

3/12/07 - Monday

Kim broke up with Josh about 5 days ago and Ron was in his usual stance, being a loser. Ron was in school, just pacing down the hallway with the lockers, thinking…

All of a sudden, Kim broke in.

"Hey Ron…" She said that with a surprising giggle…

"Uh… Hey KP…" He was a little nervous…

Kim blushed at his coyness and stepped a step closer.

"I… am… so… confused… Want some pie?"

"Pie, Ron? What's about Pie?"

"What's with your sudden attitude swap?"

"Heh…" Her cheeks were crimson. It was obvious Kim liked Ron deeply, but he was so dense.

"What's with this blush fest?"

"Huh? Blush fest?"

"Yea… Flush best…"

It was obvious that Ron was very nervous, hearing the spoonerisms.

"You asked me about giving you a great classic rock collection…"

"Uh… Right…"

"Here it is, Ron man…"

Ron tuned the disc to his headphone player and he was stunned at the musical quality…

"320 kbps! Mr. CD quality! GREAT SONGS! AC/DC! AEROSMITH!"

"Like it?"

"…" His jaw was dropped as far as possible… He hugged her, but he was still oblivious at her subliminal intent…

"THANKS!"

"No big!"

3/16/07 - Friday

Kim came up to Ron at Bueno Nacho for their hangout day.

Kim was arranging another 10-track classic rock record for him and he was surprised by the constant offerings.

"Another AWESOME rock disc? MONDO!"

"Yep, it's for you Ron. My official first." She blushed a little, giving Ron that unsettling feeling again… "And I'm starting to like the music…"

"You… Like… E.g. AC/DC?"

"Yep Ron… It's amazing…"

"Strange… I thought you were a pop music fan, KP… It's baffling me mondo crazy…"

"Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap…" She was humming the lyrics… (Classic rock fan should know these words.)

"Hmm…" He showed a devious grin. "I really take you like that song… A classic…"

"Boo yeah Ron… You converted me."

"Why are there two discs?"

"One for me, Ron."

TRACKLIST – FIRST OF KIM'S DISCS

1: AC/DC - Girls Got Rhythm – Highway to Hell - 1979

2: Aerosmith – Draw the Line – Draw the Line - 1977

3: Judas Priest – Locked In – Turbo – 1986

4: Van Halen – Jump – 1984 – 1984

5: The Eagles – Already Gone – On the Border – 1974

6: The Knack – My Sharona – Get the Knack – 1979

7: KISS – I Was Made for Loving You – Dynasty – 1979

8: Iron Maiden – Hallowed be Thy Name – The Number of the Beast – 1982

"Haven't heard half of them… I sure want to…"

"Dude, they're awesome…"

Ron was super confused. This didn't seem like the Kim he knew, but it was her.

"How did you get to like this awesome stuff?"

"I found your music stash, Ron… And I, perhaps, listened to it all… It ALL…"

"How did you…"

"I accessed your house when you weren't home…"

3/17/07 – Saturday

Ron was at his house and someone knocked on the front door. He opened the door. It was Kim. Her cheeks were bright red.

"I guess you look pretty cute, KP."

"Hey thanks, Ron." She pecked his cheek, sending a blush right to his face. He waved her in and they sat on the couch…

"How was that music record, Ronnie?"

"Badical. The four I haven't heard of were the best… And you just called me Ronnie…"

"Yeah… No big."

"What's your new bands?"

"Badical… Judas Priest, Iron Maiden, Riot, and a few others…"

"Sweet KP…" 'Jeeze, she's so awesome… So different… So sexy… So rock and roll…' He said the first, and thought the second.

"I upped the ante of what you liked… You like rock…"

"You metalized! You got hard as steel… It seems so badical!"

After 30 minutes of her new type of music, Ron was blown out of this universe…

"The most badical music ever… Favorite is Painkiller…" Ron chimed dreamily.

3/19/07 – Monday

Ron has just started listening to Riot. 'So badical of music…'

Kim walked down the aisle and hooted over to him, "How's the new music?"

Ron replied, "It's okay I guess…" He lied.

"You don't like it?"

"Not that much…"

"Then give me the DISC!"

"Naw… Lemme keepy…" He winked otherwise.

'He does like it… He's messing with me…' Kim thought.

'I lied to Kim… So awesome of a feeling all of a sudden… Riot rocks.'


	2. The Second Leap

3/20/07 – Tuesday

Ron was in his bedroom that afternoon, humming to his new Riot and Iron Maiden tunes…

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps come up the stairs.

'She's not allowed to just barge on in like this…'

And after all, it was Kim who walked in on him.

"Hey KP…" His sheepish grin made her blush.

She came right up to him and sat down next to him… Maybe a foot off…

"Hey Ron… How's the music?"

"Hey, I lied about not liking Riot…"

"Hmm…"

"The most badical music ever… Not rock, but metal."

"Thought you'd like it Ron…"

THAT NIGHT

"I want to go out on a walk with you Ron…"

"You need a coat…"

"No I don't…"

"Okay, if you say so…"

Ron got a huge blanket and Kim was surprised…

"What's that for, Ron?"

"You'll see…"

The two went out and Kim shivered really violently, but never came back for her coat… She had better ideas…

"Here's this, KP…" Sitting on a nearby bench, he took the blanket and put it over them both… Kim blushed crimson and shoved all fear aside. She put her arms right around his chest and got as intimate with him as possible…

"Aahhhh… Ronnie…" She lost her energy quick and started to doze off.

"Wonder why you were embarrassed around me…" He returned the hug with vigor.

She didn't relinquish her hold… She was cuddling on him… She scrounged him for warmth.

AN HOUR LATER

Kim was fast asleep with her arms around him. He took her in the blanket, holding her bridal style. She woke up.

"Ah… Hey Ron… Was that a dream?"

"To say this one, no it wasn't. It was badical."

"Oh Ron… You're so warm…"

Recently, it started to snow and it got heavier.

He arrived at the house and set her on her feet and he went to lie down on the couch. Little did he know that when he was almost asleep, Kim crept onto him and laid herself to sleep on top of him… She cuddled him again, put the blanket over them, and fell asleep. 'This is lovely' Ron thought.

3/21/07 – Wednesday

THAT MORNING

That day was an unexpected snow day and Kim and Ron took advantage of it. It was heck of a blizzard out there. The power was out. That meant probably no missions.

"Hey Ron… Wake up…"

"KP… What's up, champ? WOAH IT'S 9:30 AM! I'M BON DIGGITY LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Hey Ron… Calm down… It's one heck of a snow day… Look out there…"

"Ooh… Big bon-diggity blizzard, Kimmie…"

"No missions, Ronnie… No way back to my house…"

Somehow, Ron had a devious grin on his face, and she returned it with the same face and a blush…

"Hey, why don't you just stay here KP…? It would be mmmmmmmmmm…"

She halted his sentence with a deep kiss to his lips. (She was still on top of him on the couch)

"Badical." Kim said, and Ron replied the same.

"I still dig your music records, Ronnie… I crushed on you, so I tried to like everything you did, coming with success…"

"You crushed on me? Oh, right… I'm the dense one."

"Ron, breakfast is ready boy!" His mom chimed in... "Well, what do you know… Kimmie is here!"

"Hey Mrs. Stoppable and Mr. Stoppable… Work cancelled?"

"Yea… The blizzard is bad…" Mr. Stoppable replied.

The two ate a great breakfast, which was Mrs. Stoppable's epic pancakes…

"Yea, and credit from the Ron man."

THAT AFTERNOON

The power finally returned about 2:00 PM and Ron was relieved…

"What about playing Need for Speed Most Wanted, KP?"

"Well sure Ron…"

They played the videogame and Ron always ended up winning… Or did he?

Kim beat him this time…

"You played so _badically…_"

"Trying to like whatever you do…"

"Hey KP… You don't have to like EVERYTHING I do… That's just mondo crazy…"

"I found out that the life of the 'loser' doesn't suck."

"Well thanks, Kimmie. I always thought I sucked…"

"You're as far away from that as here to Japan…"

"Thanks KP!"

"No big, Ron."

They both sat on the couch together, and the cotton candy started to appear.

Ron put his arm around Kim's shoulder and huddled her closer.

"Hey KP…" He was astonished at her eyes as she looked at him…

"What Ron? You look stunned… My eyes stun you?"

"Uh huh!"

"Bingo."

She put her arms around his neck and gave a warm blush, making Ron have butterflies in his stomach.

"Ron, you're priceless."

With that, she shocked Ron by passionately kissing him right in the face, but he returned it with the ferocity of a roaring lion.

At the end of the kiss, Kim had a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Hey KP… You're the best… …" He choked his words but Kim knew what he meant… "Girlfriend I've ever had…"

"With you, Mankey sucks so much… Inflated artist who cares about nothing but himself…"

Kim put on a playful face and extended her hands to his chest and put them in his shirt… She tickled him in all his ticklish spots.

"UNCLE!"

"Oh Ron… You are so funny…"

"Well, that Mr. Stoppable isn't here right now…"

THAT NIGHT

Ron was getting ready to sleep on the couch, and predictably Kim came.

"Ronnie… I want to do cuddly with me Ronnie…"

"Hey KP… Sure… I couldn't get enough of you…"

She just pounced on him and put the covers over her. They both fell asleep…


	3. The Third Lamp Post

3/22/07 – Thursday

MORNING

Kim and Ron went to school this day. The snow was at least a foot deep and the plows were pushing it all away.

"Hey Ron… See ya after school…"

"Boo yeah, KP…"

AFTERNOON

"Well hey Ron… I've got a favor to ask…"

"What KP?"

"May I have dinner at your house, Ronnie?"

"Well… um… Sure KP…" He blushed at the idea a little.

"See ya at 7, Ron."

5:00 PM

(Kim and Ron's text session…)

Kim: hey Ron-man…

Ron: sup KP

Kim: nm, just thinking all day

Ron: well, u like me and I wouldn't be surprised if it was me

Kim: how could ya ever know…

Ron: it's so bon diggity obvious

Kim: exactly

Ron: how's the dinna plans?

Kim: still sharp at 7 (:

Ron: mondo awesome! :D

Kim: I like your red cheekies…

Ron: yer red cheeks are so cute… da blush fest is so cute

Kim: yer not a hot guy, but yer everythin' that I could ever want

Ron: well… you're so bon diggity

Kim: thanks Ron…

Ron: you're not pretty

Kim: WHAT?

Ron: hey calm down…

Kim: hmm…

Ron: yer not beautiful

Kim: insult much?

Ron: just wait

Kim: K… I am getting fed up with this game tho

Ron: yer immaculate

Kim: what does that mean?

Ron: yer perfect

Kim: oh Ron… you are so sweet

Ron: hey, being Ron means being sweet

Kim: u scared me for a moment

Ron: boo yeah… that's the Ron-ness

Kim: I could just kiss you right up… :*

Ron: yer great at it

Kim: you're better, Ronnie…

Ron: gtg… preparing the dinner for u, babe…

Kim: Sure thing…

7:00 PM

Kim arrived at the Stoppable residence to have dinner with Ron…

"KP!"

She rushed into his arms and gave him a warm embrace…

"Hey Ron… What's cookin'?"

"A big turkey, seasoned myself… The Ron man cooks bon diggity well…"

"Mm… I can just smell it."

"It has about an hour to go… Maybe we can converse on the couch…"

"Sure can, Ronnie…"

The two walk into the living room and sat down.

"Hey, what new bon diggity music have you dug, KP?"

"More of the same…"

"Good, that's the bon diggity music…"

Kim had an idea, 'Get a little closer to him.'

Kim nudged a little closer to Ron and blushed. Ron was dense enough that he almost forgot she liked him.

"Cute cheeks, KP…"

"Hey Ron…" She signaled him to come closer and he followed suit. He blushed crimson. She whispered, "Just give me a kiss, like this…" She showed him and they kissed with vigor. (Classic rock reference again!)

"Well, KP… You do seem to love me…"

"Well duh! Look at my face, it's red!"

"Sure is… and it's really cute KP."

"Ah Ron… You sugar pie…" She kissed him again.

"Five star kisser!"

"Badical!"

Mrs. Stoppable spied on them during their saccharine fluffy moment.

"Well, look at the cuddling lovebirds…"

Kim and Ron blushed crimson.

"Hey Mrs. Stoppable…"

"Hey Mom…"

11:00 PM

Ron slept on the couch, anticipating Kim this time, and she came yet again and laid herself on top of him.

"Goodnight Ron…"

"Goodnight KP…" He gave her a kiss goodnight.


End file.
